you never know what a person means to you until they're almost gone
by NationalSarcasmSociety
Summary: My first CPD Fanfic! please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! This is my first Chicago PD fanfic, so be kind! For a bit of context; I am introducing a new character, Ellie Oliver, to the CPD universe. She is a teenage "junior detective" hired by Voight to the Intelligence unit, and Erin is definitely a mentor to the young detective. You will find out more about her as you read the story. I am also taking ideas from 2x9/10

…..

It was the early afternoon before the undercover drug heist that the Intelligence unit had been planning for a while, was going down. With final touches being put in place, Voight moved to the white board to give the team the final rundown.

"Ok guys this is the final plan. Antonio has established his cover within the gang the last two weeks, and has convinced the Leader, Sanchez, that he will have a crew waiting to complete the transfer. That crew, obviously, will be you guys. Antonio is the leader, Halstead, Ruzek, and Atwater will be the muscle, and Olinsky and I will be running the backup behind the scenes. As for you Lindsay, having a woman is unfortunately too risky for the cover's sake; 4 men and one woman could tip them off. So Lindsay, you will be running the undercover look out with Ellie. Besides, you two work well together."

As the team broke to get suited up and ready for the mission, Erin couldn't help but be worried. Her stomach had the same unnerving butterflies that she had when she and Jay went undercover at the Sex club months before. _I know that Ellie is more than capable, but I also know that this is her first big job; I can't help but be worried. _

Despite her angst, Erin went on with prepping for the heist. But just as she started to walk away, Voight had one more request of Ellie.

"Oliver, I forgot to mention this before. You have been very impressive even since I have brought you along to my team. So, I think you deserve a bit more responsibly. I want you to help prep the vans with Halstead and Lindsay. I want head to toe surveillance, wiring, protection, everything. Now go."

"Thank you sir! I know it has been an adjustment for all, and I won't let you down." Ellie said with a big smile on her face, as she walked out downstairs.

…..

(Ellie's POV)

Ellie walked down to the back room more confident than she has been for a while. This was her first real mission with the team; and she knew that Voight had eased her into life at Intelligence. Granted, her mid-level narcotic work was similar, but she has never experienced a heist on this scale, a heist that was worth this much. Walking in, she didn't see Halstead or Lindsay down in the prep room.

"Hello? Jay? Lindsay? Are you guys ready to prep the vans?" Ellie yelled as she searched the rest of the back room. As she was coming upon the exit, she saw a hooded figure run past. She ran towards the area, checking all outlets, questioning how someone could have possibly got in. Just as she was about to turn back to search for Halstead and Lindsay, the perp ran up to her, cocked his gun, and Ellie found herself on the ground, screaming for anybody to listen.

"Help! Help! Jay! Lindsay! Someone!" Ellie could barely get the words out before her detective instincts took over.

She sat up on her knees gripping left chest, ignoring the pain as best as she could, attempting to look for anything remaining of the perp who shot her. She did the best she could, before she passed out hoping that Lindsay or someone would show up to save her.

…..

(Lindsay and Jay's POV)

"Halstead hurry up! We are running late! Ellie may be good, but she sure as hell can't wire two undercover vans by herself." She said laughing as she waited for Halstead to come from wardrobe.

Less than a second later, Lindsay heard the first bang.

"Halstead, what was that? Where did that come from?" Erin said frantically.

"Linds, that was a gun shot, and from what I can tell, there is only one plausible place where that could come…. Before he could finish, he was cut off with the second gunshot.

"The prep room." the duo said sprinting downstairs as fast as they could.

The dynamic duo hurried as fast as they could, but what they found was more horrifying than anything they had seen in a while. Ellie was on the ground surrounded in her own blood, her face a ghostly white, unconscious, and barely breathing. Jay ran to cover the scene, searching for the perp that was unfortunately long gone.

Erin ran to Ellie with tears streaming down her face, she wasn't going to let her pseudo- protégé die in her arms. She saw so much of herself in Ellie; the previously troubled, successful, and a smart as hell detective. Ellie wasn't going to die on her watch, despite how gloomy her condition was looking. As she use almost every last article of her clothing to stop the bleeding, she was yelling at Jay to call 911 as fast as possible; the tears never stopping.

…

The next 4 hours were a blur for the whole team.

Jay called 911, the EMT's came as soon as was physically possible. Erin and Jay drove with Ellie until they reached the nearest hospital.

It only took 20 minutes after the dynamic duo arrived for the rest of team to show up. Burgess and Roman were the other officers on scene as their shift was about to end, and they also showed up to join Intelligence.

Burgess walked into the waiting room to find her friend Erin in a state she has never seen before. She was flustered, shaken, and looked like she had seen a ghost. Ironically, Ellie was the closest thing she had seen to one.

"Hey Erin, I know this has been a whirlwind, but if you want to talk I'm here." Burgess said. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime before Erin responded.

"She was just 17; 18 in a month. I took her under my wing, and now I can't help but think I failed. I knew what she meant to Intelligence, but it wasn't until now that I realized how much of an impact she had….has. I guess you never truly know what a person means to you until they are almost gone. " She said bleakly.

"Erin, you cannot say that. You, Jay and even Ellie didn't do anything wrong! No one could have assumed that the perp would break into Intelligence. Let's talk about the good times you two have had, you two defiantly seem to have a special relationship. Maybe it will get your mind off of… well what happened." Burgess said as reassuringly as possible.

Erin hesitated before telling Ellie's story. After a moment, she smiled.

"Ellie, she reminded me…._** reminds me**_, of myself in a lot of ways." She said, choking up a bit.

"Voight had her join the team after she did some undercover narcotic work, but not in the traditional sense. She was a strait A senior, in all AP classes, in a high school where it was nearly impossible to succeed. Her parents were in and out of her life, and rehab for that matter; it made her mature way before any teenager should. She managed to stay off drugs and alcohol, and was planning on going to John Hopkins with a full ride to their med school. But she always had the heart of a cop inside her. She started working for Voight a year ago when Intelligence was handed a case where the new street heroin was being passed through the most elite of the Chicago Private Schools. We were all baffled on how to stop it; it wasn't like we could go all "21 Jump Street". After many internal debates, Voight decided to recruit from within. The op was looking bleak until Ellie _volunteered_ to be our undercover nark. She said she always hated how accepted drugs are in high school life, and was willing to do everything and anything to stop it. Like I said, mature beyond her years. It ended up being quite a success; she went on to do 3 more ops. She graduated, left Med School behind, came here and never looked back." Erin finished, on the break of tears again.

Burgess just sat there stunned. She knew Ellie an Erin had a special relationship; hell they were the only two girls up in Intelligence. But she didn't know how deep their relationship went. It was way more than the traditional mentor relationship; she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't quite motherly or even like siblings; but whatever it was, it quite unique.

….

3 hours later, and _many_ cups of coffee, the emergency operating doctor stepped out. The team all held their breath.

"The Ellie Oliver party, I assume? It was touch and go for a while. She lost lots of blood, and the bullets barely missed the heart. It took a lot of effort, but we did manage to recover from the damage. She's quite a fighter, I may add. Now you guys can go and visit her in an hour or two, she needs her rest," the doctor concluded.

After the initial melancholy excitement settled down, Voight spoke up about the mission; in fact they had forgotten about the heist until now.

Still pissed Jay interrupted Voight. "How the hell does something like this happen? How did someone just infiltrate the 21?!" He said fuming, ready to punch someone. Erin took him aside, grabbed his arms, and did her best to reel him in.

"Jay, Jay! Calm down! We will find out who did this; maybe Ellie got a good look at him." She paused for a few seconds to let Jay settle. "Trust me, you are not the only one who is blaming yourself. But as I thought the scenario over and over, she couldn't have done anything. She isn't technically a full member of 21, and therefor didn't have her weapon yet. We are just going to accept that."

Jay pulled himself together, and pulled her in for a more than friendly hug; they walked back to the team.

"Well, despite the events of today, I'm sorry to inform you that we may never get another opportunity to stop this drug raid. We're all going to have to go forward and stop these guys. But, someone has got to stay with Ellie; we don't leave family alone," Voight concluded.

Erin stood up, "I will stay with her, I know was supposed to run undercover back up with Ellie, but I cannot just leave her now. She needs me by her side when she wakes up. And I suggest that Burgess and Roman take our place. They have worked with you guys before."

"Well ok, let's get prepped for tonight. Erin, I will see you and hopefully Ellie soon. As for the rest of you, let's move out," Voight retorted as the rest of the team left.

…..

Erin stayed in that room for the next 2 hours, without ever thinking of leaving. She needed to be there when Ellie woke up.

Almost like clockwork, Ellie woke up exactly 2 hours later.

"Hey there sleepy head! How are you feeling?" Erin said.

"Hey there partner, I feel like I just got shot, thank you very much. I wish I could have stopped that damn perp. I did get a good look at him, if you want to get a sketch artist in here." Ellie said with a smirk. She always knew that Jay and Erin had more than a partnership, and thankfully never said anything; she loved to poke fun at that by saying they were partners.

Erin just smiled; _She really is our little warrior. Never thinking about herself, always thinking of the greater good. _"Ell, do you ever think of yourself? This is certainly not the time…."

"Erin, I'm fine! Trust me! Now get your iPad out, let's start this facial rec thing."

And with that, Erin smiled again, got out her iPad, and resumed to being the mentor than Ellie needed.

….

The End. I hope yall like it, I know it is a bit long, but I hope you enjoy and review! Also, should I follow up with a sequel? I was thinking the time after, when they go looking for the perp. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have forgotten to say this in my latest two stories, but _**I do not own Chicago PD, or its characters.**_ Also, this is technically the third chapter in this story. The 2nd is "she's finally safe", posted as a separate story; sorry about that. Thanks to one of the reviewers for the story idea. Enjoy!

...

It had been a month since the shooting. Actually, it was a 4 weeks, 3 days and 8 hours; a Tuesday to be specific. Ellie Oliver was a good as a shooting victim could be; a bit shaken, but well. In other news, Ellie had just become an official member of 21. It took about a year, but she finally graduated from the police academy. She would work cases with the team during the week and academy classes on the weekends. She was feeling as confident as she had been in a while.

It was the end of a long day; Intelligence had finally wrapped up the Cartel case. Of course, being the rookie, Voight had assigned her and Halstead the paperwork for that night. She was heading towards the locker room to take off all of her gear, when she caught Jay and Erin in a very provocative position.

(From Erin and Jay's perspective, below)

Jay Halstead couldn't wait any longer. It had been about a month since he and Erin kissed. They had been avoiding talking about it because they both knew they weren't ready to talk about their thing. But this time, Jay was ready. _It's time to talk._ He thought.

He walked over to Erin in the locker room, she had just finished changing. He said "Erin, we need to talk."

Erin Lindsay turned around to answer her him, but what she saw was not what she expected. She saw her incredible hot partner standing over her; arms folded and his expression serious. Her breath quickly shortened and she said, slightly stuttering "about what?"

Jay moved closer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The kiss? New Year's? Our undeniable thing?" he responded, with a semi desperate laugh.

In fact, Erin knew exactly what he was talking about. Their kiss was sudden and incredibly hot. She looked Jay up and down. His perfect hair, baby blue eyes, his hot as hell body. But despite how much she wanted to say anything, she was scared that he would reject her. She couldn't get any words out. So, she just stood there.

Giving it one last go, Jay said "You know! The eye glances, the flirty banter, the way we look at each other? C'mon Erin! Talk to me!"

Getting annoyed, Jay stepped forward and grabbed Erin's wrists and closing the gap between them even more; hoping to spark any response from her. After tired of waiting, he tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips barely touched before Erin broke it and backed away. "Jay, we can't do this. Not here, not now. It's more complicated than one half-drunk kiss we shared a month ago. I may have Kelly, you may have Jessie. Ugh Jay, I can't do this now, I gotta go."

And with that, Erin walked out of the locker room; leaving Jay even more perplexed than before.

_Well that was dramatic. _ Ellie thought. _ Really? __**I'm**__ going to have to be the one to get these two to talk? Ugh, adults are so complicated. _Ellie concluded as she herself walked back to the squad room.

...

20 minutes later, Halstead and Oliver were back in the squad room doing the oh- so- boring paperwork. It took 30 minutes before any one of them spoke.

"You know, you and Lindsay suck at whispering." Oliver said, chuckling as she looked up at Halstead.

Jay froze, his heartbeat increased. _No no no no no she did not hear that._

After realizing he was staring at the wall for way more than socially acceptable, he spoke.

"You heard nothing." He said quickly, suddenly interested in the paperwork.

"Halstead. C'mon. I could feel the tension from the other side of the locker room! Tell me what happened, you know you can't deny this _adorable _face!" Ellie said, giving her best dog eyes, her hands framing her chin.

Jay laughed. Ellie just stared at him, smiling eagerly. He was running out of options; he knew that Ellie wouldn't give up on this. Hell, her two mentors are he and Lindsay.

"Fine. You really want to know? Well, something has changed between Lindsay and I as of late, I'll tell you that much. Even since then, all of the buried feelings we have had together are now at the surface. Every moment together is either awkward or amazing. I tried talking to her about it today, and she just walked out on me." he finished, slightly out of breath and clearly nervous about talking about Erin in that way. "Wait a second! When did my 18 year old coworker, who is only days removed from becoming a detective, who hasn't even been in love before, become my shrink?!" he added, acting like he had a sudden revelation.

"YOU SAID LOVE!" Ellie exclaimed, jumping out of her seat; barely allowing Jay to finish.

"Nooo I didn't." Jay said with the same quick reaction as before.

"Yes you did! Now Jay, listen to me," she said jumping and then sitting on the front of Erin's desk, "Call it a girl thing, but I know when a woman likes someone when I see it. I have a plan, if you are in." She finished, a scheming smile on her face.

Erin Lindsay was home alone, attempting to drink her heart away after the events with Jay in the locker room. Just as she was about to open her second beer, and 3rd bad Hallmark movie, her phone buzzed. _This better not be Jay, I told him I wasn't ready to talk now, _she thought. Relived to see Ellie's face pop up, she answered.

...

"Hey there Oliver, it's kinda late for you to be calling me." She said.

"Hey Linds! Wait, I thought women in their 30's in Chicago have some type of social life? Apparently, you don't qualify tonight." Ellie responded sarcastically.

_Wow Ellie was really on her sarcasm game tonight! _Erin thought. But because she knew Ellie, she knew it as all in fun.

"Damn Ell, that was harsh, but I'm sad to admit that it is true. So, what is a young hot shot like you calling a social anomaly like me?" She said laughing.

"Well, from what I remember you owe me a movie night, and I was thinking we could have a mini party, for me of course." Ellie said.

"Despite your slight hints of narcissism, I would love to. When were you thinking of doing it?" Erin responded.

"Saturday? My place? I'll pick the movie and you can bring some special desserts. Say, the Purple Pig?" Ellie said.

"Sounds good, Oliver. See ya then." Erin finished as she hung up.

Oliver called Jay immediately after. "Jay, our amazing detective took the bait!"

...

It was that Saturday night, the night of Oliver and Lindsay's mini party. Being herself, Lindsay was 15 minutes late. She park as close as possible, and ran to Ellie's door. She arrived to Ellie's. She was about to knock, but when she did, the door crept open. Surprised, she walked in. Without even looking at the scene in front of her, she walked in, put the food down in the family room, and headed to Ellie's kitchen. After grabbing a soda, she searched aimlessly through her fridge.

"Hey, Ell, where are you? It's time for our movie night/graduation party/ junk food extravaganza!" She said. She waited a moment before turning around, and what she saw was quite the scene.

Erin was frozen in time. What she observed was not at all a junk food extravaganza. She saw her partner, in full on date attire: Slacks, Tom Ford shoes, and a sexy black shirt. Along with his good looks, Jay brought along catered food from RPM Italian: Salad, Ravioli, Spaghetti Carbonara, Tiramisu, and wine. _What the hell is going on?!_ Erin thought, bewildered by what she saw in front of her.

"Jay, where's Ellie?" Erin asked worried.

"She is, actually I have no idea. She helped me set up, and left. I assuming she wanted to give us privacy. Now come on, she can defend herself. Will you come sit down now?" Jay said as he pulled out a chair for his partner.

Pouring Erin her wine, Jay saw her look of confusion and smiled.

"You are probably wondering how all of this occurred. As much as I want to take credit for it, it was all Ellie's idea. She overheard our… conversation … from Tuesday in the locker room and thought that it was her right to set us up." Jay paused, laughing again. "I refused, attempting to use every argument against that, but ended up going along with this whole speiel. As crazy as it seems, I thank her for doing it. She gave me the perfect scenario to take you on a date, at a time where I didn't have the balls to before." Jay concluded.

Erin shook her head in disbelieve. "Of course she did this, damn she's good. She is always teasing me about you. Despite being a detective, she's still a love sick teenager. I want to hate her for doing this, but I can't; I really love what you two did."

Jay smiled back as he served her some of the food.

"You know, I told her about us and New Year's." Erin said embarrassed.

"You what?! No wonder she is so into this! I thought it was because she just heard us whispering…" Jay said.

"Now Halstead, don't get mad at me! She slept over at my place after she was discharged from the hospital. We talked, about everything; the good and the bad because I knew she needed to in order to move on. After, she wanted to ask me a question about us so I told her. It really cheered her up, and a part of me thinks it helped her sleep better that night." Erin responded, blushing.

Jay just smiled again, as they went on to the rest of the dinner.

Bottles of the wine were flowing all night, and they talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about everything: work, their coworkers, inside jokes, pop culture, everything. But as they got towards the dessert, the tone got serious.

"So, do we finally want to talk about us? Do you want to tell me why you ran off?" Jay said, hopeful for a response.

Erin looked at her partner sitting across from her. His eyes became soft, staring into her soul. She knew her true feelings: she had feelings for Jay beyond their professional relationship. She definitely had the fantasies, who wouldn't? But she may have had Kelly, and she sure didn't know Jay's status with Jessie. Part of her thought, _screw it, he clearly wants me, I should just go for it. _But the hard part was she had another voice in her head saying the opposite. She was about to say something, but all that came out was "Jay… I"

Jay was getting nervous. She had been staring at him for more than what was normal for them. _Ok Erin, say something, anything! I wish I could get in your head and find out what's going on in that complicated mind of yours._

Even more seconds passed and Jay was getting annoyed; annoyed, disappointed, frustrated, and horny for that matter.

That was it, Jay couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of his chair, walked over to Erin, picked her up, and kissed her.

...

The end! Sorry for cliffhanger haha I wanted to bring some suspense to the story. Let me know what you think! I was thinking of possibly bringing the cartel back into the picture in later chapters, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Ch. 4 of the fanfic! _I do not own any of the Chicago PD characters. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!_

…

Erin woke up the next morning on Ellie's couch to a ray of sunlight hitting her eye.

_Oh no. Please, someone tell me that I didn't drink that much last night. _She thought, groaning as she began to realize how much she and Jay had to drink the night before.

_Holy shit, Jay. What hell happened? Where is he? Damn I am never letting Oliver set me up on another blind date. _Erin thought abruptly, all scenarios running through her head. After many seconds of internally freaking out, she finally realized who was lying next to her.

She turned to her right, staring at her partner asleep on her. His arm was draped over her side, holding her tightly. Instead of freaking like she usually would, she just turned to face Jay. She just stared into his eyes, waiting for him to awaken.

Jay woke up about 20 minutes later. He too was quite hung over, also wondering about the night before.

"Hey there." Erin said hesitantly; She didn't know why actually, after a night of drinking and who knows what else happened.

Jay smirked. "Hey Erin. Sleep well?" He chuckled.

Erin bit her lip and smacked him lightly. "Actually no! I don't remember what happened last night… did we….?" She questioned.

"Have sex? Ahh, well n…" Jay responded, chuckling. "Do you really want to talk about last night, on Ellie's couch?"

Erin laughed. "Shut up". She said, getting up to take a shower. As she was walking, she couldn't have been more of an idiot; she still had her jeans and jacket on.

…..

Erin walked out of the shower and into the kitchen. She smelled coffee, waffles, and maple syrup. She had walked into Jay cooking breakfast.

"I assumed, after last night, that we wouldn't want eggs and bacon." He said.

"Well, that would be a correct guess Mr. Halstead." She responded, sipping her coffee.

They both ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, both not knowing how to quite ask about last night.

After a few minutes, Erin spoke up. "So, are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Jay paused; he didn't know how to phrase their night. "Well, you got tricked into a dinner date with me by an 18 year old cop, we ate take out from RPM Italian, we had way too much to drink, and we made out a little; a lot actually." He responded.

"Oh did we now?" Erin said, walking towards Jay.

"Um, yes we did. But the question that I find more interesting is, 'where do we go from here'?" Jay responded.

Erin had a lot to consider. She had heard this question from Jay a lot in the last day or so. She had ran from the question, Jay, and her future for too long. She leaned in closer, and put her arms around his waist. Their eyes met, Jay being quite surprised. She leaned upward on her tip-toes, and kissed Jay. No more ambiguity, confusion, and non-answers.

The kissed for a while, but then Erin broke it. "So, where is Ellie again?"

"Well, she helped me set up last night, and then left. I assumed she left to go hang out with friends, or even back to your place. She never actually said good bye…" Jay said trailing off.

Erin was about to respond, when her phone went off. "Hold up, it's Voight." She said, walking out of the room.

Minutes later, Erin walked in frozen as Jay was cleaning up. "Jay, she's gone."

….

Jay and Erin arrived to Intelligence with the rest of the team there, and the white board being already set up.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin said.

"Ellie was reported missing by three of her friends late last night." Voight continued, slapping the three faces on the board. "Meagan Pendelton, Ellie's best friend from high school and currently attending DePaul University. Josh Eliot, Meagan's boyfriend and Ellie's ex classmate. And this is Michael Bennett." He finished.

"And..? Who is this Michael kid? What do we know about him?" Ruzek asked.

"That's the thing, we have no idea. Meagan called 911 after Ellie never showed up to the movies for their "double date" as she put it, last night. Her phone was dead, and they got worried." Voight said.

"So, what? Ellie has some type of boyfriend or something?" Jay said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. We don't know at the moment. That is where I think we should start. Erin and Jay head out to this Michael guy's house and find out who this guy is. Everybody else, I think it is safe to assume that the cartel may have some sort of role in this. Go explore that angle." Voight directed.

They were all about to head out, when Voight spoke up once again. "Before y'all leave, which one of you guys saw Oliver last?"

A long pause was followed by each member looking at each other confused. Jay eventually raised his hand. "Erin and I saw her last night. Erin and Ellie were having a movie night in celebration of her graduation." Jay said.

"And, where do you fall into this Halstead?" Voight said, raising his voice.

"Well… it turned into more than a movie night. Ellie set Erin up to have a dinner date with me. She helped set up, and left. I just assumed she left to hang with friends or…." Jay couldn't finish.

"Halstead, Lindsay, I'll deal with your incompetence later, but first let's find these sons of bitches." Voight responded, pissed off.

The dynamic duo left, regret hanging on their faces.

…..

Ellie Oliver woke up with the biggest headache of her life. She finally opened her eyes. She saw she was moving in a dark, metallic, cold van. Her hands and ankles were tied with rope, and her mouth with duct tape.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Ellie thought. _I set up Halstead and Lindsay and this is the reward I get?_

Now fully awake, Ellie's mind began racing to try to come up with an escape plan.

She heard voices; Spanish was being spoken, with a Mexican accent. _Sanchez. _She thought.

Her mind was now swirling. Looking around, she found a shard of glass lying on the floor. _I don't think I really want to know where they came from. _She thought. She grabbed the shard with her foot, and slid it over to the back of her hands. She cut the rope from her hands; enough so she could hold on to make it sure that it _looked _like she was still tied up. And then, Ellie waited.

About 15 minutes later, the van stopped and pulled over.

"We're here, Detective!" The cartel member said slyly.

They back door opened, and Ellie hopped out. They two cartel members dragged her out, and Ellie stood up. The rope was dropped, and Ellie elbowed the guy behind her in the face, chest and ribs. She turned around, kneed him in the woohoo. Now inebriated, she stepped out of the ankle braces and prepared for a fist fight with cartel member #2. He charged at her, and despite her massive concussion, she ducked. She ducked, tucked and swerved away from the charging fist. Upon the miss, the #2 turned around to come from round two. Before he could get his neck fully around, Ellie kneed him from behind and elbowed him in the neck. She in essence disabled him for a long time coming. Member #1 was about to also go for round two. _Really dude? You want to go round two? At this point you are just wasting my time. _Ellie stomped #1 on the head, clearly disgusted.

_So, what now? _ She thought, walking away from the van towards the nearest pay phone.

About a block later or so, Ellie found a pay phone. Still paranoid, she dialed Erin's cell number.

_Ring….. Ring….. C'mon Erin pick up… _Ellie thought, getting impatient.

"Hello?" Erin picked up, confused.

"Erin! Hey! It's Ellie, obviously. I'm alive!" She said, laughing a bit; slightly hysterical.

Erin's face turned red, her jaw fell to the floor, and her body froze. _She's alive. She's alive. _She thought as she turned to Jay.

"Well that certainly didn't work out. This Michael kid was a bust; he has no idea where she is." Jay said disappointed, not noticing the expression on his partner's face.

"Jay, she's alive. She's… on the phone now." Erin responded, stuttering.

"What?! Well respond before she hangs up!" he said.

"Ellie, hi! Where are you? What happen…?" Erin asked.

"I'm at 73rd and Addison, the payphone across from the CVS." Ellie responded.

"Ok, Halstead and I will be over asap." She responded.

"Let's go get our girl." Jay said, as they sped off to get Ellie.

…..

The next thing Ellie remembered was quite a scene. She was wrapped in a blanket, sirens from all law enforcement vehicles were blaring loud, investigators everywhere. Despite it all, Ellie had no idea why.

"Guys, I thank you all for coming to "save me" but this isn't all necessary." Ellie said, taking in all her surroundings.

The dynamic duo crossed her arms and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Ah, Ellie. You think you're funny. This is all necessary, despite what you might think." Jay said.

"Exactly. We are all just glad you're ok." Erin added, bringing her young protégé in for a hug.

Ellie smiled, as Atwater walked by. "Hey Oliver, I know it may be soon but we have to get your official statement on the matter." He said.

"No problem, I'm ready to talk." She responded.

"Ok, let's begin." Atwater said as he got out his notebook.

"Ok, well I left my apartment around 7 to go meet my friends at the movies for, a, double date." She began, blushing a little. Suddenly, Ellie could sense the duo getting uneasy. _It's like they are my parents or something. _Ellie thought, smiling a little. "After a few minutes of walking I heard footsteps coming behind me. I didn't have enough time to turn around before they grabbed me. I woke up earlier this morning in the back of their van. I was clearly concussed, the first thing I heard were three voices. All Mexican, which is when I first assumed it was the cartel again. The van pulled over minutes later, and I started to plan. I saw a piece of broken glass on the floor; I brought it towards me, and cut the rope. Two of the three cartel guys came to the back of the van to grab me. Catching them off guard, I knocked out both guys. As you guys can tell, they are lying on the ground behind us." Ellie finished, laughing slightly.

"Wow, that was… detailed." Atwater said. "Do you remember anything specific? They 3rd guy's face? Any tattoos, symbols? A license plate?" Atwater concluded.

Smiling she responded "Actually, I know how you guys can find the van. I put a tracking device on it!"

"You what?!" Jay said dumbfounded.

"How? Your phone was thrown away…" Erin added.

"Well, my parents gave me this GPS watch when I was 12. It was meant to always keep track of me when we first moved to the city. After I cut the ropes off my hands, I undid the watch, and attached it to the inside of van." Ellie said.

"Well Oliver, you never disappoint." Erin said, laughing. "Do you want to tell us about this Michael dude?" She asked, pointing to Jay and herself.

"Now that we have everything cleared up, let's go get these guys." Ellie concluded. Ellie walked away towards the car, avoiding the subject and smiling all the way.

….

The team had gone back to 21 to track Ellie's watch and catch the running cartel members. After about an hour of digging, Atwater had tracked the van to an abandoned building on the West side.

Halstead, Lindsay and Oliver were waiting outside in the truck, waiting outside for Olinsky's go ahead. The dynamic duo were dress for combat, Ellie on the other hand, was reading a book.

"So what is the reason again me not being allowed on this op?" Ellie said, putting down Pride and Prejudice.

"You have got to be kidding me. Oliver, you are not participating. Besides, I don't think charging in with Jane Austen will scare any drug dealers any time soon." Erin said, laughing.

Jay gave her that look; the look of fascination, intrigue, entertainment and attraction. Ellie had seen this before.

Ellie smiled, _LOL! Like they could think they could hide it from me._ She thought.

"You two hooked up." Ellie said smiling brightly, looking down to her book.

Jay whipped his head and arm around the front seat, clearly shocked. "How could you POSSIBLY have known that?!"

Ellie just smirked as Erin started laughing. "Ah you guys suck as hiding it." After a moment or two, Ellie snapped her head out of her book. "Wait, did you guys do it in my bed?!"

"What? Ew! Hell no!" The dynamic duo said in unison.

"haha thank god! You two are too adorable it hurts." Ellie said, nearly laughing on the car floor.

It took them a minute, but Halstead and Lindsay starting laughing with her.

"Jay, Erin, you two ready to go?" Olinsky said over the radio.

"We're ready." Erin said. "Ellie, stay in the car. If things go well, we will be in and out soon."

And with that, the dynamic duo entered the building; leaving Ellie in the car, not knowing what was going to happen.


End file.
